1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a physiological or biometric signal analysis device applicable to, for example, a wearable blood-pressure measuring device, a wearable blood-sugar measuring device, a wearable cholesterol measuring device, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Invasive measuring methods are widely used along with many medical devices to perform various medical examinations. Invasive measurement with respect to a human subject may include, for example, sampling blood from the subject and analyzing the sampled blood. However, the subject may experience significant pain when blood is sampled and a reagent reacting with a particular substance in the blood during blood analysis and a colorimetric assay and optical equipment have to be used.
To solve this problem, various types of physiological information detection devices have been developed. In particular, with the popularization of various wearable devices that a subject may directly wear, healthcare specialized devices have been developed.